


Akira and Ryuji's (Tooth Rotting) Sunday

by spark_plugx



Series: Two Local Teens Oblivious To Their Gay Feelings For Each Other (and their friends are stuck witnessing it) [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just general fluff, moragan cuddles too, more complimenting ryuji's arms, morgana and ryuji actually getting along, sojiro is the best dad, some PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: "Good mornin'," Ryuji said, quieter now that he saw that Morgana was still asleep."Good morning," Akira replied and they both smiled at each other. Akira was just so happy to have Ryuji this close, knowing that Ryuji felt the same way."Good morning," Morgana greeted and stretched, hitting them both in the face with his paws.Mood ruined.(or, a Sunday in which two local teens, who are no longer oblivious to their gay feelings for each other, show how much they love each other, and yes, their friends are still stuck witnessing it )





	Akira and Ryuji's (Tooth Rotting) Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, it felt so incomplete without a 5th Sunday. Had to write some more of my fluffy boys.
> 
> Literally spent forever deciding what to call this and what to put in the parenthesis in the summary. 
> 
>  
> 
> With how I describe Ryuji's outfit it sounds like they're in summer months? (lol I didn't set a time frame) I don't remember their outfits too much so I'm giving Ryuji a jacket to wear and you will see why I did

Akira heard the city coming to life around him as he begin to wake up. He didn't want to get up yet, he was so warm and comfortable, but his eyelids cracked opened. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared and he saw tuffs of blond hair.

Ryuji was still asleep—the boy could probably sleep through anything—on his side facing Akira. One of his legs was thrown over Akira's body and one of his arms was around his torso. Akira smiled at him and pulled him closer before placing a kiss on his head.

He had been wanting this for so long, it felt unreal to have the blond curled up next to him in bed.

"Please tell me you have clothes on," Morgana said from his perch on the windowsill, looking down at the two teens. Akira turned his head and looked at the cat, seeing very soft light coming through the window behind him. It was way too early to be awake.

"No, completely naked," Akira joked in a soft whisper, not wanting to disturb Ryuji. Morgana made a horrified sound. "Of course we're clothed, silly cat. We just got together last night." There were a lot of things Akira wanted to do with Ryuji, but he wasn't going to rush them.

"I don't want to know you two's personal business. I just want warnings so I know when I can come home," Morgana beginning cleaning his face, now seeing the yellow tank top Ryuji was wearing. He eyed the purple mark on the blond's collarbone and looked at Akira, who grinned.

"I'll let you know ahead of time. Why don't you lay down? It's way too early to be awake," Akira yawned, his body deciding that it was wrong to have woken up so early.

"And sleep where?" Morgana questioned. It was a small bed, even smaller with both males in it.

"Just lay," Ryuji grumbled, surprising them both. "C'mon cat," he shifted his arm from around Akira and weakly patted the top of his pillow where there was space for Morgana. Morgana groaned but hopped down from the window sill and sat on the spot Ryuji patted. "There's still not enough room," Morgana complained. Ryuji groaned now and moved so his head was on Akira's chest instead of pressed against his side. Akira lifted the arm he had around Ryuji until the blond settled into his new spot, then put it around him again.

"There," Ryuji sighed, his hair tickling Akira's chin.

"Thank you," Morgana kneaded the spot and laid down. Akira closed his eyes, opening them only a few minutes later when Morgana got up and moved closer to the two.

Akira smirked and drifted back to sleep, happy they didn't get up early to go fishing.

* * *

Akira was the first to wake up—not that that was surprising. He couldn't move too much, not with Ryuji still on top of him, but Morgana had since stretched out, close enough now that one of his legs rested on top of Ryuji's head and his other legs were pushed against Akira's arm that went around Ryuji's shoulders. Morgana's head was on his shoulder and his whiskers tickled him. Both of them were using him like a pillow.

Akira moved his left arm that was at his side slowly and blindly reached for his phone. He grabbed it and moved it in front of his face, bright light from the screen made him squint until his eyes adjusted. He ignored all notifications and opened the camera, taking a few pictures of them. This was the best he had ever seen Morgana and Ryuji get along.

He then checked his messages, everyone had texted him at some point during the night wanting to know what happened. He opened the group chat and started a few lines, but back spaced them all.

Should he tell them now or make them wait? Ann had already declared that they were all going to get together today in the group chat. It was already ten, they would only have to wait a few more hours to see him and Ryuji holding hands.

"'m happenin..?" Ryuji questioned, voice muffled from how his face was turned into Akira's chest.

"Ann's decided that we all get together this afternoon. They all wanna know what happened," Akira replied, wondering if Ryuji was conscious enough to hold a conversation.

"I can hear her yelling at us from across the square," Ryuji said with a small chuckle. His fingers pulled at Akira's shirt as he yawned. "Just agree to whatever she wants to do," Ryuji said and Akira replied to the group chat with a simple okay.

"What's on my head?"

"Your messy hair?" Akira joked and Ryuji moved his head so his chin was resting on Akira's chest and he was able to look at him without turning his head at an uncomfortable angle. Morgana's leg slipped off Ryuji's head and the cat’s paw smacked his nose.

"What the?" Ryuji questioned before noticing Morgana practically asleep on Akira's shoulder. He rolled his eyes but had a soft smile on his face when he looked back at Akira.

He was so cute in the morning.

How did Akira get this lucky?

"Good mornin'," Ryuji said, quieter now that he saw that Morgana was still asleep.

"Good morning," Akira replied and they both smiled at each other. Akira was just so happy to have Ryuji this close, knowing that Ryuji felt the same way.

"Good morning," Morgana greeted and stretched, hitting them both in the face with his paws.

Mood ruined.

"Thanks for that, cat," Ryuji muttered and moved so he was sitting up. Akira frowned at the lack of warmth but they did have to get up eventually. Ryuji cracked his back and stretched, reaching for the ceiling. His tank top rose with him and Akira sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist, settling his hands on his skin. He rested his chin on Ryuji's shoulder and inhaled, pleased to smell a hint of coffee mixed in with Ryuji's usual scent. Ryuji leaned back against him before trying to squirm away when Akira started tickling him.

"A-Akira!" He exclaimed and got out of his hold, pouting at him as he scooted away.

"What are we doing today? Futaba mentioned last night that Lady Ann wants us all to hang out?" Morgana finished stretching and jumped to floor, interrupting whatever Ryuji was about to say. "Are you two always going to be this cuddly and gross?"

"I am," Akira said, kissing Ryuji's cheek before getting out of bed.

"Not if you're goin keep tickling me," Ryuji got out of bed and pulled his pants off of the back of the chair, putting them on as Akira got dressed.

"Looks like we're meeting everyone right outside the station by Central Street," Akira looked at the text from Ann, ignoring all the others that were questioning what happened between him and Ryuji.

"Man, they're all awake," Ryuji said, watching him phone blow up next to him while he slipped on his shoes. "Uhm, what do we tell them?"

"Hmm," Akira thought, looking at Ryuji's worried expression. "Sometimes when you spend a lot of time with a person, you begin to develop a deeper bond, I like to call them social links for fun, and you realize that you have strong feelings for one another--"

"Dude for real?" Ryuji questioned, not finding his rambling funny.

"Well, I'm going to tell them that I am the luckiest guy in the world because I have you as my boyfriend. Is that okay?" Akira said seriously, looking at Ryuji. He thought they had been on the same page after last night but he wanted to make sure.

"That's impossible for you to be the luckiest guy in the world," Ryuji said as he stood. Akira frowned, not understanding what Ryuji was saying. "Because I'm the luckiest guy in the world for having you as my boyfriend," Ryuji grinned and Akira laughed, relief flooding through him.

"When did you get so smooth?"

"Some of your charmed must have rubbed off on me," Ryuji replied and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Let's get some breakfast, I'm so hungry," Morgana said wanting to end this mush fest. Morgana jumped into Akira's bag as Akira grabbed it and went downstairs. Ryuji followed him downstairs, smiling at the vase filled with the flowers he brought Akira sitting on the shelf.

"There you are," Sojiro said when Akira walked into the cafe. "Ah, and there you are," he added once he saw Ryuji. The blond blushed, looking to be a mix of embarrassed and awkward. "Come on and sit down, I'll serve you some breakfast," Sojiro said, causing Ryuji to smile and plop down on a bar stool, Akira right next to him.

He set down coffee and two plates of curry, pushing the sugar towards Ryuji for his coffee. The two ate, talking about their plans for today. Once they were done Akira got up and washed the dishes. Sojiro looked at Ryuji and noticed the purple mark on his collar bone. He rolled his eyes, couldn't Akira be a little more mindful? "Kid," Sojiro said, getting Ryuji's attention. The blond looked at him as Sojiro tapped his own neck. Ryuji looked down at himself and noticed the mark. He blushed and pulled his jacket further onto his shoulders to hide the mark.

When they left Sojiro watched Ryuji point at the spot and lightly smack Akira's arm as the other male laughed.

* * *

"I know we just got together but do you mind if we go tell my mom?" Ryuji asked once they got to the station. They had plenty of time before they were meeting up with the rest of the group and he wanted to tell her before telling anyone else. "I can go by myself if ya rather not go."

"I'll go with you. It's important she knows," Akira hooked his pinky finger with Ryuji's, smiling as the train slowed to a stop in front of them. "Sojiro knows, and he's practically my dad, so your mom deserves to know."

"She kinda already does, she was the one who told me the meaning behind the tulips, but I wanna confirm it with her," Ryuji admitted. He was nervous but he didn't know why. His mom probably knew how he felt for Akira way before Ryuji figured it out, and he knew she would love him no matter what. Maybe he was nervous because he had never brought a boyfriend or girlfriend home. What if she tried to be all tough and threaten Akira if he hurt Ryuji? He rolled his eyes at that, his imagination went a little too far.

They rode the train to his stop, pinkies still entwined. When they got to the front of his apartment building Akira let go of his pinky to hold his hand. Ryuji squeezed it back and entered the building.

"I just wanna know how she'll react. Maybe she'll cry?" Ryuji asked as they rode the elevator to his floor.

"She's going to hug both of us at the same time," Akira said, watching Ryuji twirl his keys around with his free hand.

"Maybe she'll cry and hug you both at the same time?" Morgana piped up, joining in on the guessing game. "Pleas set the bag down when you take off your shoes, I don't wanna be squashed."

"Good idea," Akira said and the doors opened. Ryuji led them to his apartment and unlocked the door, letting Akira in first. They took of their shoes and Akira sat his bag down, Morgana poked his head out.

"Mom I'm back!" Ryuji called and her bedroom door flew open.

"Honey how did it go--" she stopped when she saw Ryuji blush, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while the other hand held Akira's hand tightly. "Finally!" She exclaimed and hurried over to them, pulling them both into a hug. "I'm so happy I was worried you two would never make a move on each other," she said, tearing up as Ryuji groaned at her comment. "My two kiddos finally figured it all out," she let them go and wiped away her tears, smiling at them.

Akira caught his breath after being released and noticed all the vases of flowers around the apartment. Maybe he had gone a little overboard?

He looked to Ryuji, who had grabbed a box of tissues from the coffee table and was holding it out to his mom so she could wipe away her tears.

"Stop bein' so dramatic," Ryuji told his mom as she blew her nose.

"I've been waiting for this since the first time you brought him home," Miiko said, throwing the tissue into the trash bin by the table.

"That long?!"

"Yes! That's how oblivious you two are!" She exclaimed, waving her hands around.

No, Akira thought, he did perfectly.

* * *

They hung out in Ryuji's room playing video games until it was time to make their way to the meeting spot.

"Nervous?" Akira questioned Ryuji as the train got closer to their stop. They were pushed together, neither minding much.

"Yeah but not about what they'll think. More like I'm not ready to hear about how blind and oblivious we both were and how they saw it all from the start," Ryuji admitted, hearing their voices inside his head. "Lookin' back other the past few weeks, it kinda makes sense what they were all talkin' about."

"It does," Akira agreed, bracing himself for the 'I told you so's that he was going to hear. "Least it was all done with good intent. Feel like we wouldn't have gotten to this point without them."

"You wouldn't have, at least not for a long time," Morgana muttered, poking his head out of the bag when the train got to their stop.

They were the last ones to the meeting spot. Akira figured they had all planned to meet up at an earlier time so they hold some kind of meeting to figure out what happened between him and Ryuji.

“There you are!” Futaba exclaimed once she got sight of them. She stood up quickly and everyone turned to look at them.

"What's with not answering our texts?" Ann asked when they got close enough. The others were gathered around her, standing in the shade of the few trees that were there.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ann. You're right, the weather is great today," Akira said with a smirk. They all looked so worried. Was it because he wasn’t holding Ryuji’s hand? "Sorry we were kinda busy."

"Too busy to not tell us if Ryuji showed up?" Makoto questioned, folding her arms across her chest. "The last thing you told us in our side chat was that it had been an hour and Ryuji still hadn't shown up. We were really worried!"

"Dude," Ryuji said, looking at his boyfriend with raised brows.

“I was preoccupied,” Akira nodded towards Ryuji.

"We were all very worried. I _almost_ couldn't eat my dinner," Yusuke added and Futaba side eyed him.

"Almost is the key word in that sentence," Futaba muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. “We were all wondering what happened. That’s a bad time not to reply to our texts.”

"What happened? Tell us everything!" Ann exclaimed, looking way too excited for her own good, but both males knew it came from a good place.

"Everything?" Akira asked, drawing this out to tease his team. He loved doing that to them, they always got so riled up.

"Well, not everything..." Makoto noticed Ryuji's hickey and blushed. “Guess that answers some of my questions,” Ryuji pulled the zipper up on his jacket when he saw that she noticed it.

"They're together!" Morgana shouted from the bag. Akira and Ryuji watched as the group let out a sigh of relief.

"You stole my thunder," Akira complained and Ryuji bumped his shoulder.

"He saved them from hearing that lame ramble you went on earlier," the blond said and hooked their pinkies together again.

"It got very romantic towards the end but no one lets me get to it," Akira replied and the two smiled at each other. “I have a whole part dedicated to your arms.”

“F-For real?!” Ryuji exclaimed, eyebrows raised. “Why does everyone joke ‘bout that?”

“Yes, for real. It’s because you’re so good looking,” Akira replied coolly while Ryuji blushed at the compliment. Oh, Akira was going to have fun making Ryuji flustered.

"I thought it would get better, but somehow its worse," Futaba grumbled, making a gagging sound.

“It’s sweet, Futaba. You should be congratulating them,” Haru said before she smiled at Akira and Ryuji. She wasn’t worried at all about the two of them. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“We all are!” Ann cheered. “You’ll have to tell us the details, when did Ryuji show up? What did he say? Also, we told you two so!”

“Here it comes,” Ryuji sighed, knowing they’d never let this go. He couldn’t be upset or annoyed by it too much. They all cared about him and Akira and they did help them get together.

“’I don’t stare at Akira’,” Ann mocked Ryuji, smirking when his cheeks went pink again.

“W-Why ya gotta pick on me?!” He shouted at her and tossed his hands in the air as Haru sighed, shaking her head. Makoto and Haru tried to get everyone to agree on not to tease the two of them if they did get together, but it’s not like either of the girls could control them.

“Easy target,” Morgana said and Ryuji eyed the cat.

“Don’t worry, I got tons of stories about Akira getting jealous,” Futaba piped up and Akira put his hand on her head roughly, looking down at her. “Don’t try to scare me, I got black mail on you. Getting all upset that Ryuji studied better with Ann.”

“You were upset by that?” Ryuji asked, chuckling, happier now that he wasn’t getting teased anymore. He definitely wanted to hear about Akira getting jealous. “Dudeeee, that’s hella cute.”

“Don’t forget all the times he stared at Ryuji’s arms,” Yusuke added in and Akira shot him a look. Ryuji started laughing after that and Akira found it hard to be irritated when Ryuji was laughing right next to him.

“Let’s go to the karaoke bar. We’ll share all of our stories about us trying to get you two together and you two will tell us how it went down,” Ann suggested, ready to go have some fun and embarrass the two of them some more.

“Good idea, it’ll be better than doing it in the middle of the square,” Makoto said, seeing that they were gaining the attention of the people around them. That wasn’t that odd, they were a group of teenagers standing around and shouting at one another.

“Deal,” Akira took Ryuji’s hand and squeezed it, smiling when Ryuji squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially the end of this series! Once again I just wanna say thank you to everyone who commented, I love hearing feedback, and to everyone who gave me kudos and bookmarked this, thank you so much! 
> 
> I wanted to write this just write them being fluffy and I felt like y'all deserved to read something filled with happiness and fun so yeah, thank you.


End file.
